Becoming a parent Santana style!
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Future fic. Rachel is pregnant causing Santana to the become very very over protective girlfriend. Pezberry a little Quinn/Brittany


**This is dedicated to JackyKay for giving me her idea. Thank you. There is a little Kurt bashing at the beginning, it was not intentional but it's just how things turned out. At the beggining of this story, Both Rachel and Santana are 22 years old. Anyways i hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Santana yawned, Kurt was going on about... something that wasn't interesting at all. She let her gaze wonder around the room, the rest of the group looked as bored as she did, well except Mercedes.

_This is a get together, a time to catch up for god sake, it's like attending a fuckin funeral._

"Ok enough of that." she finally spoke up. Everyone immediately whipped their heads round to look at her, some surprised at her outburst, most were relieved whilst Kurt was scowling at her."I don't really want to hear you story about err.. whatever."

The boy's glare matched her own."I was talking about my fashion shop Santana."

Santana raised a eyebrow."Weren't you like talking about that a hour ago."

His glare was starting to burn holes through her."A lot has happened in a year. I mean what can possibly be more important then my shop."

Santana heard Rachel scoff behind her at that comment and turned to pull the girl up into her arms.

"Your right Lady Gaga, a lot has happened in a year. Did you know Quinn proposed to Brittany?"

At the boy's stunned face, she knew he hadn't."Did you know Puck's now gay?"

The said boy's face flushed in embarrassment, That was the last time he ever told Santana anything.

"Did you know Matt's parents died in a car crash last month?"

Matt's face twisted in pain and the reminder of his parents, but still gave everyone a small smile.

"No i didn't know that! but if they had just told me then i would of!" hissed Kurt, glancing at Brittany, Quinn, Matt then Puck and back to the girl in front of him.

"You didn't give them chance and you would of known if you just kept in touch." Santana bit back, only slightly calming down when Rachel's hand slipped in her own.

"Yeah well i had more important things to attend to." He replied.

"Yeah well i still haven't told you everything yet Beyonce."

"Oh you haven't?" The boy raised his eyebrows and looked at her expectantly.

Santana was about to shout at him for being so selfish and pathetic but a squeeze of her hand stopped her.

"I'm pregnant." said Rachel simply.

___

* * *

_

"Oh my god this movie sucks." laughed Santana turning to the girl in her arms.

"It does doesn't it." giggled Rachel cuddling further into the warmth of her girlfriend.

"It would only be bearable with you in it." replied the Latina giving the little Diva a lingering kiss.

"Who knew you could be such a softie Lopez."

Santana glared at her, in her book that was a insult and Santana Lopez doesn't like being insulted at all."You need to ge-"

"Oww." moaned Rachel, crossing her arms over her stomach, and pulling her legs up into her chest.

"Rach? What is it?" whispered Santana sliding off the sofa and kneeling beside her. She began stroking her girlfriend's face as the girl moaned in pain. Her heart began as she realized what was causing her pain. The baby!" Rach?"

"Hurts." whined Rachel before grabbing the Latina's hand, as if it was going to stop the pain magically.

"Hold on Rach." Santana quickly ran and put shoes on her and her girlfriend's feet before slowly picking her up,carrying her out the house and carefully strapping her into the passenger seat of their car.

"Ow ow ow ow." whimpered Rachel. Santana quickly strapped herself in and turned on the engine. She gave her girlfriend one last look before backing out the driveway and onto the road.

____

_Please let her and the baby be ok. Please!_

* * *

"See i told you it was nothing to worry about." smiled Rachel as they walked back towards the car, hand in hand.

"Nothing to worry about my arse." muttered Santana causing the diva to hit her.

"Santana!"

"You weren't in my position Rachel! You had no ides what was running through my head!"

Rachel huffed."Hello i was the one in pain! That really really hurt. To be honest i would rather be in your shoes."

Santana opened the door for her to get into before walking around the front of the car to get in herself.

"I thought you'd be used to pain by now Berry." She smirked turning on the ignition.

"This has nothing to do with the sexual activities we do San."

"Mmm hmm whatever you say."_Teasing her never gets old._

* * *

Five months had passed, five months since Rachel announced to the Glee club she was pregnant and now here they all were again. In Mr Shuester's living room talking about the things that had gone on the the past five months. _Deja Vu much._

"Artie asked me to marry him!" grinned Tina, from her place on the said boy's lap, showing them the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Everyone congratulated the pair whilst Santana sat thinking. _I wonder if Rachel would ever marry me?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the brunette who she had just been thinking about."I love you." She smiled as Santana pulled her onto her lap.

"I love you too... what brought this on?" replied the Latina.

"I just thought you should know." sighed Rachel happily capturing Santana's lips with her own.

"I do know Rach. You say it all the time." smirked Santana with a roll of her eyes.

"So what. I love you." Replied the diva, giving Santana one last peck on the lips before skipping off to talk to Finn.

Santana grinned after the girl, not noticing Brittany and Quinn coming to sit each side of her.

"N'awww." cooed Quinn, pulling at Santana's cheek.

"Get off." she muttered angrily.

"You should get married." sighed Brittany dreamily.

"You first." replied the Latina, never taking her eyes off of her girlfriend and her baby bump.

"We're getting married in seven months, sooo will you get ma-"

"I swear to god if he touches her stomach one more time." growled Santana cutting Brittany off.

Quinn followed Santana's gaze to find Puck laughing as he lightly touched Rachel's bump. The diva giggled slightly when Puck's eyes widened in awe when he felt the baby move."Wow." she heard him say.

"S he isn't going to hurt the baby."

"Puck doesn't do soft. If there's something wrong with the baby then i know exactly who to blame!"

Quinn laughed at her best friend's face, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder."Your gonna make a good mother one day S."

* * *

"I can't believe the baby is due in one month Santana." squealed Rachel as they walked through the park. It was snowing slightly, and the ground was covered in a white blanket. _Winter is definitely the best season by far._ Santana thought.

"I can't believe the baby is due just five days before Christmas."

Her sentence brought out a cute giggle form the girl beside her.

"That means more presents."

"No! The brat will be lucky if they get to stay up past their bedtime." _The kid will be lucky to get a wooly jumper for christmas. _

"I do hope they will like singing."

"You mean you do hope they _can _sing." smirked the Latina giving Rachel a little nudge.

"Yeah well- Wooooowww!" Rachel slipped on the ice and fell to the ground, unfortunately, she brought Santana with her.

"Oh my god baby are you ok?" Asked Santana quickly pulling herself off of her girlfriend. _Shit! I landed on top of her!_

Rachel didn't respond. The Latina checked the diva for any injuries but couldn't find any. _Wait? what's that at the back of her head?_ She slowly lifted up Rachel's head and gasped at the huge gash on the back of the diva's head. Blood was starting to seep through the wound and before Santana knew it she was calling for a ambulance.

"Hello?... Ambulance Please!"

* * *

Santana carefully stroked the diva's cheek with the back of her hand. The doctors had said she should recover in a week or so but might occasionly get headache's until the wound fully heals. The thing that really settled her racing heart was the fact that the baby was in perfect health. _What a tough baby. _She thought. _It must really want us to actually have a chance at being parents to it. Maybe it will get more then a later bedtime for Christmas. after all._

"Urrgghh."

Santana awoke from her thoughts as Rachel began waking up.

"Ow my head."

"Hey babe." smiled Santana.

Her girlfriend gave out a groggily. "Hi." before scanning her surroundings. Santana watched as Rachel's eyes widened as everything finally caught up with her.

"The baby's fine."

She saw the diva visibly relax before slumping back down onto the hospital bed.

"Thank you." She muttered quietly before drifting back off to sleep.

Santana didn't know why the girl was thanking _her? _If she hadn't of nudged Rachel in the first place then they wouldn't be here. _I was so careless. _She thought miserably.

* * *

"I'm due in a week Santana."

The couple were lying in bed, They had only been shopping with Quinn and Brittany but that was all it took to wear out the very pregnant diva.

"I don't see why we should think of names right now Rach, i mean once the baby is born then ok but not right now." sighed Santana shifting Rachel in her arms.

"But what if we never think of a name? What will we do?"

The Latina rolled her eyes."I'm sure we'll think of a name Rachel."

"But what if we don't."

"We _Will."_

"What about Margaret?"

"What? Are you serious?"

Rachel just looked at her innocently."What?"

"Oh hello my name is Margaret Lopez. And before you ask i am 8 years old not 80... blame my mummy."

"I uhh see your point."

"Exactly!"

"You think of one."

Santana sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win."Fine... Alex."

"As a girl?"

"No a boy."

"Ohh..."

"Well?"

"If it's a girl then yes."

Santana gaped at her girlfriend. Did she really want their kid to get picked on in the playground?"No then."

Rachel shifted again in her arms."Ireane?"

"Is that even a name?"

"..."

"No."

"Ajax?"

"No."

"David."

"No."

"Prince."

"Oh my god no!"

"Sky?"

"Nope."

"Jamie?"

"Ehh..."

"Yes?"

"I'll think about it."

Rachel sighed, Santana took this as a victory, and turned again."Goodnight."

The Latina smirked."I always win."

"Shut up." came a muffled voice.

* * *

"Santana!" Shouted Rachel from the kitchen.

"In a minute." Replied The Latina, her eyes glued to the TV.

"San!"

"In a minute."

"_Santana!" _

"Oh for god sake." She muttered.

"My water's broke!"

Santana's eyes widened in a instant."Oh shit."

* * *

Santana held her hand all through out the labour. Never once did she leave the room, six hours it took. Six hours! And a broken hand! But it was all worth it as she got to see the baby for the very first time. It was a he, he was the person she had been so protective these past months.

"Te amo." she whispered as soon as the boy was placed in her arms. Tears were threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them, after all she was still a bad ass... just now a 24 year old bad ass with a baby boy.

"Santana what do you think we should name him?"

The Latina cast Rachel a loving glance before looking back down at the little being."Ryan..."

Silence.

"I think it's perfect."

Out the corner of her eye she saw Rachel smile and that was the moment she realized... _There isn't anywhere else i'd rather be then right here with the people i love._

* * *

**I'm sorry if words or sentences are missing, something's wrong with the computer. Please review!**


End file.
